Usagi's new love and destiny
by suzu enma
Summary: Usagi moved to forks to get away from her destiny but found out that she would have a new destiny there.


I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 1

It was rainy day in forks, a girl with blonde hair and two buns on top of her head was driving a car down the road. She was running away from her destiny. She wasn't ready for it. So she decided to leave her home and live in forks. She didn't know that moving here will be a whole new destiny in it's self.

Soon she reached her new home, it was far from town. She wanted to have a privacy. She got out her car and took her bags inside and began to unpack. The house was pretty big. She was living in the house by her self. After she finish unpacking, she went and looked around the house. It was a nice house and she loved it. She then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of school.

The next day, she woke up and went to get ready for school. She didn't know what to expect at her new school. She hoped that she didn't stand out. She didn't want the unwanted attention. Once she was ready, she headed out to her car. She then got into the her car and took off for her new school.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the school, everyone turned and looked. She sweat dropped and thought why are they staring. She found a parking spot and pulled in. she then got out and began to walk to the school office. Everyone watched her go. She frowned a bit but it didn't last long. When she got into the office a lady smiled and said "you must be the new student." she smiled and said "yes, I am Usagi Tsukino". the lady nodded and handed her a piece of paper that had her classes on it. Usagi read it and then left the office.

As she walked out she bumped into a guy and fell backwards, she thought she would hit the ground but was caught by the guy. Usagi looked up and blushed. "Oh… I am sorry" said Usagi. The guy smiled and said "it's okay, I am Edward". he set her on her feet and Usagi smiled a bit and said "I am Usagi". Edward looked at her then heard his name being called and turned to look, he saw Bella walking over.

Usagi turned and left, she headed to her first class. Bella reached Edward and he was about to introduce them when he notice that she was gone. Edward then turned back to Bella. "Edward who were you talking too" asked Bella. Edward smiled and said "the new student, she seemed nice but also seemed lonely". Bella nodded and hoped that she would be able to meet the new student and become friends.

Soon it was lunch time, Usagi walked down the hall to the lunch room. She found a spot to sit at and sat down. Edward noticed that she was sitting alone and told Bella that he would be right back. He walked over to her table and said "why don't you join us at our table". Usagi looked up and stared at him. "I guess" said Usagi quietly. She got up and followed him over to their table. Everyone looked up and stared at her. Usagi smiled shyly and said "hello, I am Usagi Tsukino".

Alice smiled and said "I am Alice and this Jasper". she pointed to guy next to her, he smiled at Usagi. Bella then introduce everyone else and herself. Usagi smiled and sat down. She felt at ease here and wouldn't mind being there friends. They all began to talk and Usagi, the Cullens and Bella became friends. Soon lunch was over and they all went to their classes.

After school let out, Usagi and Bella decided to hang out. Usagi followed Bella to her house and then went inside. Bella told Usagi that Edward would come over later. Usagi nodded and smiled. She was happy that Edward and Bella loved each other. As Bella and Usagi talked in the kitchen, Edward soon arrived. Bella went to get the door. As Usagi waited for Bella to come back with Edward, she began to think of what she felt from Edward and the rest of his family.

When Bella and Edward came into the room, Usagi stopped her thoughts and looked at them. Edward smiled and said "would you like to join us tonight, we are having a baseball game". Usagi nodded and said "sure". Bella smiled and was glad she made a new friend. Usagi got up and followed them outside, she went to her car and followed Edward to where they were going to play.

Bella wondered if this was a good idea, since Usagi didn't know that the Cullens were vampires. Edward looked at Bella and said "it will be okay". Bella nodded and hoped that it would. soon they came to the spot where they were going to play baseball. Usagi got out and looked at the rest of the Cullens. Edward introduce his parents to Usagi. Usagi smiled and bowed. Alice took hold of Edward's hand and pulled him to the side. "Edward, what are you thinking, bringing her here" asked Alice. Edward shook his head and said "that it would be okay, I felt something from her". Alice tilted her head and said "what did you feel". Edward looked towards Usagi and then back at Alice. "she isn't normal, I sense power in her" said Edward. Alice stared at Edward shocked.


End file.
